Feisty Love
by MsMuffins
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's lives have been pretty boring after high school. One day they find two stray cats. Soon everything will be thrown upside down with these female kitties. Will they make their lives happier or harder?
1. Chapter 1

This idea would not go away. I don't know why but it was clouding my mind and I just had to write it. This is just a "sample" to see if you guys like this idea and want me to continue. It will be cute, and dare I say fluffly. I don't usually do cute and fluffy but for some reason this one wont leave my mind. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Let me know how you feel so far.

"Another C? Dobe you need to start focusing more in class."

"Ugh!"

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home just getting out of class. The boy named Naruto was a twenty-one-year-old with spikey blonde hair. He had a slight tan and pretty blue eyes. His best friend since elementary school walked along side him with black hair that spiked out in the back. He was a year older than Naruto. His eyes as dark as the night sky. They both wore black school uniforms and attended Konoha's University.

Naruto was irritated with school and didn't very much enjoy it but Sasuke had pushed him into taking classes with him, not wanting him to fall behind. School just didn't come naturally for Naruto like it did for Sasuke. The blonde stared at his paper looking at all the answers he got wrong getting more frustrated. Sasuke had his bag slung over his shoulder with his test in his hand. He had gotten an A.

"I knew this, I just didn't get enough sleep!" Naruto sighed.

"Or you were up playing video games all night?" Sasuke questioned

"W-Was not! I studied too!" Naruto crumpled up his paper and threw it in an alleyway, "Screw school I'm dropping out, It's just too hard!"

"Come on Naruto you just have to put your mind to it. You aren't in high school anymore it takes effort."

Naruto sighed and went to go get his paper, "Effort my butt" he muttered.

"Where are you going?"

"I am doing like you said, studying. I will look at what I got wrong and write them down." Naruto called.

He went to pick up his tossed paper when he found a cat with white eyes peering at him in a box.

"A-AHCK!" Naruto nearly fell over from the intense look of the small cat.

Sasuke was by his side in a matter of seconds, "What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at the box and started chuckling, "Scared of a cat? This is why you don't watch scary movies."

"S-Shut up baka!" Naruto quickly gathered himself and got closer to inspect the box. "I'm not afraid of a cat!"

He peered in the box to find an all white cat with white eyes and another cat that was black with green eyes. The white cat had a purple bow around its neck and the other a pink bow. They stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Aw… they are kind of cute."

"Cute? Yeah, right."

"Come on Sasuke look at them."

"I am, and I still don't find them cute."

Naruto saw one of the cats had a hurt paw.

"Aw, did you hurt your paw?" Naruto reached for the white cat, 'AH!" the black cat attacked Naruto's hand and it hissed at him menacingly.

"Yeah, real cute" Sasuke said smugly

"They are just scared!" Naruto said trying to cover up the blood oozing from his hand.

"Whatever." Sasuke began walking out of the alleyway, "Come on dobe it's getting dark- what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What? They don't have a home Sasuke we cant just leave them out here" A now smiling Naruto said carrying the box.

"NO. They are strays, they are disgusting"

The black cat hissed at Sasuke menacingly, he only glared in return.

"Hey, hey be nice, it will be okay. This one is hurt so I don't want to leave it out here. And they aren't that bad." Naruto grinned awkwardly, blood still oozing from his hand.

"How are you going to take care of them when you can't even take care of yourself?"

"It can't be that hard- hey wait I can take care of myself you ass."

"What are you going to feed them?"

"Uh- well.. I think we have a can of tuna. I- I will go out and get food later geesh. I am starting to think maybe you are scared of the cats." Naruto squinted his eyes at Sasuke getting close to him as they walked.

"Are ya?" he questioned "Chicken, bahk bahk!"

"I am not afraid of cats. There's going to be hair everywhere, they are feisty and they stink."

"BAHK BAHK" Naruto continued disregarding his friend annoying him further.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I might as well talk to a brick wall."

Naruto started laughing and the black cat seemed to grin at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the cat again, I hate you already it seem to say. But the feelings were mutual.

"Come on Sasuke, what's the worst that can happen?"

But little did they know, their lives were going to change, drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im glad you guys like the idea !I like it too its fun to write.**

"Uh.." Naruto was in a bit of a pickle. He couldn't decide how to get the green eyed monster away from the wounded kitten. He stared at it as its nose twitch in agitation. The white kitty stared at him with a soft look, its tail swishing back and forth methodically. Her companion stood over her in a protective way. Sasuke leaned on the counter with his arms crossed with a look of disinterest. His head cocked to the side watching his blonde friend try to coax the cat to move.

"It's okay kitty, Im not going to hurt you, I-I am just gonna.." Naruto reached slowly for the white kitty, his other holding a wooden spoon to push the other kitty away.

The black cat screeched when he got too close and whacked the spoon out of his hand.

"AH!" Naruto scooted away, "G-Good kitty!" Naruto ran to where Sasuke stood holding on to him,"M-maybe I should give them their space". Sasuke shrugged Naruto off him, "Great I told you this was a bad idea. Now we have strays in our apartment." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

He was highly irritated with the whole idea. Cats? Of all things. Naruto had brought cats in. He was beyond annoyed with his friend. For a second he had hoped Naruto was joking and was going to toss the cats before they got to their apartment. But that was only a fool's wish. Because the joke continued and the cats were now in their living room, while they stood by the kitchen counter. He was also nagged by the fact that the black cat will not allow Naruto to look at the white cat. Stupid cat, Naruto is only trying to help it and yet it growls and attacks. He had about enough of its attitude, if it were up to him they'd still be out there in the cold.

Sasuke pushed himself off the counter walking briskly to the cats.

 _Stupid cat._

Sasuke picked up the black cat by the nape of its neck and tossed it away from the box. The black cat screeched and hissed. Sasuke only stared at the cat as if it were a disobedient child. They stared at each other intensely, the stare soon turning into a glare.

"Try me cat, I will throw you out."

The cat sat, but still stared at sasuke menacingly. But it showed no other aggression finally backing down.

"WOW! How'd ya do that."

"Just hurry up dobe. After you help the cat then take them out."

"But Sasuke I gotta wait till she heals! What if she hurts herself more?"

Sasuke only grunted in disgust going into the kitchen to get himself a much needed beer.

"Get me one too!" Naruto called bending over the box. He looked up to see the black cat staring at him hesitantly. Its hind legs up as if it was going to lunge.

'It's okay, I will take good care of her I won't hurt her." Naruto whispered to the cat

"Meow.." The white cat mewed to the black cat. It was soft and quiet, Naruto was taken back by how soft and meaningful it sounded. Her meow instantly calmed the cat and she sat watching, swishing her tail back and forth. She gave a soft meow in reply. It was the first time he heard the cats actually meow. It was almost as if they understood him and each other. Well of course they understand each other but he always thought cats communicated with body language? Right? Who knows? But were they talking to each other? Naruto only confused himself further but shook his head to stop his thoughts.

"S-So I have the go ahead?" He grinned at the white cat.

The cat only looked at him, with a small twitch of her ear.

Yeah of course they didn't understand him, ha. That was silly talk.

He gently reached under the cat's armpits and lifted, it mewed softly from the pain of her paws. Naruto held the cat close to his chest so it felt safe, and carried her to the kitchen table to work on wrapping her paw. He looked at it turning it from side to side to get a better angle. He didn't see much but assumed she might have stepped on it wrong. After further inspection, he found her back paw was also a bit hurt.

"Ah, you got yourself in a little trouble didn't ya." Naruto smiled at the cat. The cat only blinked up at him in what Naruto would never guess, but in awe. She was surprised that he would go out of his way to help her so much. She thought people like him had not existed. He was sweet and kind to her, besides her companion attacking him. After he wrapped her paw she gave him a gentle lick on the back of his hand.

"Aw it was nothing." Naruto said scratching the cat under its chin. The cat mewed softly and seemed to smile at him. "Now let me getcha something to eat, wait here."

The cat could only stare at the human boy who had helped her, what an interesting human. She was startled out of her thoughts by a shout from the black haired boy.

"GET OFF THE COUCH!" Sasuke yelled.

U"MEOOOW" The black cat only hissed and jumped to the other couch.

Sasuke picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it, barely missing the cat.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke come on its just a cat." Naruto tried to hide his chuckle as he brought two cans of tuna from the kitchen. Sasuke only growled, 'Don't get on the couch you pest. You stay on the floor." He said pointing at the cat. The cat hissed in return as if to argue with him.

Naruto picked up the white cat and made his way to his irritated friend. He sat the cat and tuna on the floor. He double checked the expiration date just in case. The cats awkwardly sniffed the tuna and glanced at each other, then up at him and then back at the tuna. Their tails lying on the floor and their ears up in curiosity. The white cat gave the food a lick and then began eating it slowly. The black cat only stared before giving it her own taste test. She then began to eat it quickly.

"Woah someone is hungry ." Naruto said sitting on the couch cracking his beer open. Sasuke only looked at them with the same disinterest as always. His head leaning into his hand.

They ended up watching tv occasionally sipping their beer and texting on their phones but other than that it was the same night. The only difference were the sleeping cats that lied on the makeshift bed Naruto made with blankets. Sasuke would never admit in a thousand years that the cats were actually just a little.. little… little cute when they weren't running around ruining shit.

"Come on dobe go to bed." Sasuke tapped the snoring blonde.

"alriiiiiiighhh…f-fivee.. more.. minueeete.. maa" he slurred.

Sasue slapped the back of his head with a bit of force.

"Im UP" he yelled holding his head.

Sasuke only shook his head, " good night dobe." He called going to his room and shutting the door.

"goodnight temee." Naruto yawned. He got up scratching his backside and rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. He sluggishly walked to his room closing the door, but he did not see the white kitty that followed closely behind.

The white cat watched as the blonde boy stripped off his shirt and pants. She couldn't understand why she was so fawned of him. And she couldn't help the warmth in her cheeks as she scanned his chiseled body. He didn't have too much muscles but just enough to show he was active. She turned her head away. What was she doing staring at this human boy. She heard him plop in bed and she creeped out of the shadows a bit. She was a cat and he was human there was nothing wrong with her sleeping in his room right? Unless he thought that was weird but she didn't.

She gave a hesitant meow.

"W-wah!" Naruto jumped up sleepily. "O-oh did you have a bad dream or something ? you can bunk in here if ya want." He said getting a pillow for the cat. "Here ." he patted the pillow next to him for her to curl up and lay in. "Night" he said patting her head.

The white cat stared at the sleeping blonde before she got comfortable curling her tail around her. What a very interesting boy.

Naruto snored loudly, practically waking himself up here and there. He went to roll to his side to hug something soft and warm. He hummed softly loving this new feeling, throwing a leg over this new soft and plushy thing in his bed. He reached down to grab cover only to grab something else warm and very cushiony. He didn't know what he was feeling but whatever it was felt really nice. It almost felt like a soft woman. He grinned, perverted thoughts clouding his mind. He grabbed the soft mound with more need but was startled when her heard a yelp.

Naruto blinked his eyes open, a glare coming into his room from the sun. the first thing he saw were beautiful white eyes staring at him. He could only stare at her cute button nose and little pink mouth that glistened slightly. Her face a red tint that made her look adorable. "Y-your so cute." He muttered sleepily not really in reality. She looked as though she was suffocating. Was he suffocating her…. Her? She? Reality slowly began to dawn on Naruto as his eyes slowly began to widen. His hand still gripping her soft behind, and his member poking her in the stomach awkwardly. Just then something furry brushed his hand.

"AH!" Naruto yelped moving back. He then began to take in more of her, seeing a pair of cat ears on gher head twitch wildly. A tail seeped from behind her. Her face still a beet red. Her mouth shut tight in a thin line. She blinked wildly as if in shock.

"I-I-I" She stuttered when she finally tried to speak.

Naruto stood up jumping of his bed.

"What the hell is going on!" He noticed the purple bow that was around her neck. He pointed at it then at her ears, then at it again. This dark haired beauty that appeared in his bed right where the cat was….It wasn't making sense to him.

"Y-Yyou." He could only stutter. He looked further down to see bountiful breast with pretty pink nipples that hardened from the cold morning. His eyes traveled further down across her sleek stomach and womanly curves. And to the soft dark curls that matched her hair color. And further to her womanly core. Naruto couldn't help but gap at her beauty and soon had an important meeting with the floor.

The woman could only stare at the man and blink with much confusion. He passed out. IS he okay. She jumped up to check on him. She leaned over him to see blood oozing from his nose and a perverted smirk on his face. A red tint covered his whole face. She could play it off as if he had a dream. Yeah that works.

Naruto woke up later with sasuke standing over him.

"You didn't even make it to your bed? Were you that drunk?"

Naruto shot up, "Huh I." he found himself on the floor.

"Hurry up I thought you were going to go to the gym with me?"

"Y-yeah… I just. I had a weird dream." Naruto said scratching his head. He walked out of his room to find the cats in bed sleeping peacefully.

"I am not even going to ask." Sasuke said quickly looking away from Naruto's harden member.

"S-sorry!" He said running into the bathroom.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen with disgust on his face.

The two sleeping cats peeked one eye open to give each other a sigh that meant "that was close".

 **Okay so here is a bit more to the story due to the good reviews I got to continue I will start this story and write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Lovelygeek7 , Waterlilly333 , PingGuerrero , WhisperScythe , Hulksmash with Dragonfist , NaruHinaRyu , and Guest, It means a lot to me that you took your time to review my story. I am glad you all are enjoying it!

* * *

Everything was calm in the city of Konoha. Well… Almost everything.

"YOU'RE A PEST! DON'T GET ON THE COUCH! CAT'S ARE GROSS! DISGUSTING! STUPID GAKI!"

A pink short haired beauty was in a heat of anger. The only thing she could find to take her anger out on was the paperwork that the man had worked on the night before. There were paper scraps everywhere in the room. Black ears twitched excitedly and a tail swooshed viciously in sweet revenge. A grin plastered on the naked vixen's face.

"S-Sakura, i-I don't think you should do that!" The paled eyed woman said from the doorway.

Sasuke's room was in order when Sakura had first entered. Everything was placed perfectly. A blue blanket was on the bed made with no wrinkles. Black pillows propped up at a perfect angle. Dresser wood was cleaned to look crisp. A black flat screen tv on top of it with no dust. The carpet soft and free of dirt. And to the side by the closet was a big desk with a flat screen monitor. Homework in an orderly fashion. Notebooks lined up perfectly. Pencils and pens in a small basket. Nothing like Naruto's room. Which had a bed and a bean bag chair. A flat screen tv on the wall, and homework along with school clothes tossed about. Sasuke's room was perfect, too perfect.

Well… not anymore. Hinata thought to herself seeing white scraps rain down on the room. The blanket on the bed had been tossed off and Sasuke's comfy office chair was now on its side.

We are definitely getting kicked out now. Hinata mused.

Honestly Hinata had thought Sakura was finally warming up with staying. The pass couple of days have been really nice. They had food, water and a comfortable bed to sleep in. Naruto had even named them. Her name was Navi after a character from a game Naruto would play. She thought it was really cute! Sasuke had taken the liberty to call Sakura Gaki. Which Naruto didn't approve of so he calls her Midna because of her black hair. She knew their names were from his childhood games that he sometimes plays because he talks to her. He always laughs at himself sometimes for talking to her saying how silly it was but she rather enjoys it.

"GAKI! GAKI" Sakura continued on her tantrum.

"I think you just have to warm up a little bit more."

Sakura stopped to put her hands on her hips with a slight twist to her lips. Sakura was warming up a bit to the place and Sasuke has been letting her pass sitting on the couch here and there, because he was tired of telling her or he just didn't care, she didn't know which one. He had even let her sit next to him. And yeah he was cute but his attitude made him ugly. She was already mad at him for throwing a pillow at her more times then she could count. But even after all that he had told Naruto that they should be taken to a pound. Well if they are going to be kicked out then so be it. It was a last "fuck you" to Sasuke.

Sakura finally tired herself out and went into the kitchen to scavenge for food. Hinata followed closely behind.

"Are you sad?"

"N-NO! Cha.. I don't care."

Sakura's ears pointed downward in annoyance and sadness. She was irritated. She looked in the fridge to find that they were all out of milk. And let out a sigh.

"Maybe, they would let us stay…I mean… if we clean up his room before they come home."

"You already heard him Hinata, you are healing just fine. Sasuke doesn't want us here."

Hinata looked away with a grim look on her face.

"It is a lot better than that one house we stayed in."

"Pfft, grandma's house? She was too old to even know what she was feeding us! Anything is better than there. I hope you said your last goodbyes because we are leaving."

"N-Now? B-But maybe we should stay for one more night?"

"So you can accidently transform because you got too comfortable? And then what? you guys live happily ever after? "

Sakura grabbed a bottle of beer that she always saw the boys drink when they have a bad night or even a good night.

What's so special about this drink anyway? It always made them giggle and lighter, and usually Sasuke is nicer after a drink or two. She gave one to Hinata as well.

"Welp, let's drink some of this happy juice so we aren't too sad huh?"

Hinata opened her bottle and took one whiff sticking her tongue out, "It smells horrible!"

"Yeah but if you get pass the smell then you get all goofy and happy!" Sakura said drinking her beer. It was completely gross but she was irritated and didn't want to feel the way she felt. Hinata followed her companion and took little sips, a disgusted look painted on her face.

"Yuck!"

Sakura started laughing at her friend.

"It's our last time here might as well make the best of it!" She said clinking their bottles together.

* * *

"Sasuke they don't have anywhere else to stay and they aren't too bad. I even named them come on!" Naruto was begging his best friend to let the cats stay. "It's like I have a connection with the cat!"

Sasuke looked at him like he had grown two heads," A connection? That's a little weird dobe, even for you."

"N-Not like that!" Even though Naruto had dreams of the dark-haired beauty being the cat countless times he tried to not make his situation seem…weird. "You started allowing the cat to do more too! You like their company."

Sasuke made a gesture as if to think," Nope" he ended without even a second thought. He pulled his keys out to open their apartment. "We aren't even allowed to have pets in here, we will get kicked out."

Naruto looked down in defeat, "Alright, we will give the cats to a good home."

Naruto and Sasuke walked into their apartment exhausted from another day of school. But they were halted when they saw two naked women on their couch sleeping soundly. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared with a surprised look on their face. Naruto had dropped his bag of ramen and Sasuke blinked a couple of times to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"…Sasuk-"

"I see."

"I'm not dreaming right..?"

"No."

"Huh…"

"…"

The pink-haired woman yawned sleepily, her ears twitching slightly. She opened her eyes to see two boys looking at her with a shock expression. Both adored a red tint to their face, the blonde more than the black-haired boy.

"Oh great, it's sasuke here to yell at me more." Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Want me to get off your precious couch huh?"

Sasuke didn't say anything making Sakura wonder what was going on with him. Hinata woke up stretching, "I-Is Naruto home?" She said cutely. Sakura looked at her companion to see she was still transformed, Hinata saw Sakura still transformed as well. They pointed at each other in shock.

"S-SAKURA"

"H-HINATA!"

They both said with a blush on their face. Their ears twitching and tails swooshed anxiously.

Sasuke coughed and the girls attention were back on the boys who were still there. They grabbed pillows quickly to cover themselves.

"W-we might have drunk too much Hinata, this couldn't be real." Sakura whispered to Hinata with her hand up as if telling a secret.

Hinata sighed, seeing the unamused look on Sasuke's face.

"N-no, this is real Sakura." Hinata said, her ears lying down in defeat.

"AHA! SO, I WASN'T CRAZY YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!" Naruto finally yelled pointing at Hinata accusingly.

Hinata began to push her pointer fingers together avoiding Naruto's eyes. A blush on her face.

"I-I'm s-s-s" She began nervously.

Hinata and Sakura sat on the couch looking at their toes like disobedient children. Holding on to the pillows for dear life. What did this mean for them? What would happen to them now?

Sasuke breathed deeply putting a hand on his face. He didn't know how to take this. This didn't make sense. Nothing was adding up to him. Everything made sense to him, he's Sasuke for crying out loud. He was a critical thinker but this, what was he supposed to think when he finds two women with cat ears and tails sitting on his couch? What is the right action to take? He looked at his blonde friend who was just as confused as him, if not more. The blonde boy scratched his head awkwardly.

"A-are you guys going to kick us out… o-or tell someone..?" Sakura whispered softly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a defeated look. "Sasuke…We can't ..UH. YOU CAN STAY"

Sasuke was bewildered," STAY? They .. they aren't even human? I don't even know what they are!"

"Leave Navi and Midna alone! I'm sure they just need a place to stay until they get up on their feet." Naruto smiled sheepishly at the girls. Hinata's ears perked up. Naruto noticed her change in ears and continued," You guys haven't really been a threat or anything so… we can just go on as if nothing happened. If you guys need a place to bunk then you can stay here. But, you guys are going to need some clothes." Naruto said blushing.

"R-really?" Hinata asked excitedly

"Y-you'd let us?" Sakura added.

Naruto gave them thumbs up, and his signature smile. They looked at Sasuke for his input. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in agitation.

Cats

Now human women, who were part cats.

"Whatever. As long as you don't mess with anything. But im only giving you a month to find your own place. I don't know where you come from but you can surely find your way back from whatever place you were born."

The girls looked down sadly, nodding their heads.

"Sasuke! There's no need to be an ass!" Naruto said with a pout.

"You don't even know where they came from. Or what they are doing here in the first place. " Sasuke looked at them questioningly.

"W-we aren't monsters. And we will be sure to stay out of your hair." Sakura said , She hopped off the couch still clutching the pillow. "A-and I won't sit on the couch, please let us stay."

Sasuke stared at the pink haired woman who only looked down. He couldn't help to think that she was rather pretty. And if these were normal circumstances he'd probably would date her. But it wasn't. Her black ears laid down on her head and her tail hung low.

Sasuke sighed, "You can stay if you pull your own weight around here. You will clean and do other things around here. You will not laze around like a cat all day. I don't have time to take care of you so you will take care of yourselves. We will talk more about this in the morning." Sasuke walked towards his door but before he could reach it the pink haired girl was in his way.

"Y-you don't want to go I-in there! Ha ha" She said nervously blocking the door.

"And why not?" Sasuke said curiously "Move "

"N-NO you just don't want to…" She said awkwardly

"Move Gaki!" Sasuke said pushing her to the side despite her nakedness

Sasuke and Sakura struggled for dominance over the door while Hinata and Naruto watched nervously.

Sasuke pulled Sakura by the hips holding her tightly to him while he opened the door. She attempted to cover his eyes but it was too late.

"W-.." For the second time today, Sasuke was left speechless. A vein began to appear on his forhead as he took in his messy room. The pink haired girl tried to slip away but was dragged back by the ear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"ARGH IM SORRY YOU WERE BEING MEAN TO ME! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!"

"SO YOU DESTROY MY ROOM!"

Sakura whined as Sasuke dragged her into the room slamming the door behind him.

"You are going to clean this up and rewrite all my notes I hope you have good handwriting!" Sasuke said frustrated at the pink haired woman.

After getting her his trash can he watched from his now made up bed as she cleaned his room. She wore a blue shirt and red boxers that Sasuke had lend her, Sasuke would be lying if he said her nakedness wasn't a distraction. She pouted the whole time as she cleaned his room. Her ears sticking to her head.

Sasuke's arms were crossed over his chest as he watched her. He couldn't believe this. How dare she destroy his room. Who did she think she was? He was offering his place to her! Ungrateful cat. He noticed the sad look on the girls face as she cleaned his room and felt his heart clench. It's her fault for messing up his room. If she didn't do that then he wouldn't have to make her clean his room. He fought with himself for a while before he got up begrudgingly. He awkwardly bent next to her to help her.

She looked up at him shocked.

"Don't take this as me being nice, I'm just tired and you will only take all night."

Sasuke noticed her ears perked a little but other than that, she said nothing.

* * *

After Sakura had left Hinata had slowly turned her head to see Naruto staring at her suspiciously, close to her face.

"EEP!" A red hue crawled across her face and she put the pillow up to block his view.

"Heh. Y-you are really pretty!" Naruto said with a grin standing up to his full height.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah! Now, what is your real name? The feisty one called you H-hinat?"

"H-Hinata. B-but I really liked Navi! I-it was really cute." She said nervously

Naruto only smiled," Ill call you Hinata, it fits you better than Navi. Well let me get you something to wear to bed." Hinata followed Naruto to the doorway of his room. He handed her an orange shirt to put on.

She swiftly put it on,"T-thank you" she said lowly. They stood there by the door awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes.

"W-Well.. goodnight..Hinata" Naruto said closing the door slowly.

Hinata wanted to sleep next to him like all the other nights but she guesses it was a bit awkward for him in her form now. She wanted to ask to sleep with him, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"g-goodnight…Naruto" She whispered.

The door clicked and she looked down at the door.

Naruto stood on the other side staring at the door as well, hand still on the handle. His heart beating wildly. Should he open the door and let her in? Was that weird? It's not like she's his girlfriend. Or vice versa. She probably doesn't feel obligated to be so nice to him now. Maybe that was all an act as a cat?

Naruto and Hinata walked slowly away from the door, one to lie in bed and the other on the couch. Pondering about the other.

 **Don't forget to review please! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I Really appreciate it. Sorry this chapter took so long it was finals week for me Q_Q**

Why

Why must she live with an ass.

That ass being Sasuke Uchiha.

He had woken her up at the crack of dawn to only have her rewrite his notes. He didn't even go to school today! It was Saturday! She was currently at his desk sitting in a kitchen chair while he sat next to her in his office chair. He wasn't even doing anything! He was just tormenting her and watching over her so she didn't do anything wrong. Hell, she didn't even know what she was writing. She didn't grow up learning much about humans and their human ways. Their education was on surviving and being a cat. Not being human. It was just something they used when coming to the human world or whatever they felt was comfortable.

He called her a stupid cat for her lack of knowledge but at least she knew how to write!

Again, what had she done to live with such an ass! Scratching him to death will be the only suitable thing to do. She grinned scribbling away.

"Are you thinking about how much you despise me?" A husky voice whispered in Sakura's ear. "EH!" She jumped looking at Sasuke who only wore black sweat pants. He held a smirk on his face and he was too damn close to her. She could feel his breath. A blush spread across her face and she scrunched up her nose in disgust. Why was she attracted to him! Of all people.

"And what makes you think that hmm?" She said cockily

He didn't say anything for a moment and she glanced at him. He now leaned into his hand staring at her ears in a lazy manner.

He reached his hand up to grip the tip of them. She was stunned not knowing why such a simple touch had frozen her. Ears are really sensitive but to her delight Sasuke did not pull on them like he did yesterday.

"Your ears.. they start to move in a certain way." He said feeling them with curiosity." And your tail starts to move in a certain way as well." Sakura was surprised he was paying attention to her in such a way. "CHA! Why are you staring at me huh- OW! OWOWOW" she screamed as Sasuke pulled her ear aggressively, "Get back to work." He finally let go and Sakura pouted rubbing her ear.

She growled lowly as she pulled the paper away from him and covered it up with her arm. She leaned over so Sasuke couldn't see what she was writing.

He stared at her just like he had been doing all morning. He found her…interesting? Sasuke snorted at this thought, making Sakura glance up at him with her big green eyes. "Did I say stop?" He said narrowing his eyes at her. Her ears twitched and she glared back at him.

"Argh.. stupid boy stupid gaki." She said under her breath like a child writing furiously.

Yes, she was like a child. What was up with her. He looked at her long legs and little toes that strained from the way she was pressing down on them as if she were wearing heals. Her leg shaking up and down in an anxious way. He allowed his eyes to roam her whole body like a predator. He was not at all discreet about it. However, his eyes couldn't see much because he had given her his shirt and boxers to cover up her form.

Pity.

Moments later his phone began to ring and he pulled it out.

"Hello?" He answered.

Sakura strained her ears to hear a loud voice on the other line.

"Sasukeeee."

Sakura noticed Sasuke's face scrunch up in irritation.

"Karin." He sighed in annoyance.

"Guess what!"

"What."

"You're supposed to guess!"

"Karin, I have work I have to do."

"WELL! Since you won't guess, I'm coming to visit! I can't wait! I hope we can spend time together again~"

"You aren't staying here. We will pay for a hotel."

"But Sasuke! "

"No."

"Why are you so mean to me!"

"Are we done with this conversation?"

"We will see! Naruto won't allow me to be in some hotel by myself!"

"Bye Karin."

"W-w-"

Sasuke pushed a button on the phone to end the call.

"Who was that?"

"A nuisance"

"O….ok." Sakura couldn't help but feel a strange feeling from the whole thing. Sasuke seemed more annoyed than anything now. She reached her hands up and he flinched.

"S-stop moving!"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"W-will you relax!" Sakura said her ears twitching and her tail flared in determination.

Sasuke still had his hands up in the air as did Sakura. She reached forward and he grabbed her wrist. She froze for a second but stared in his eyes. Green to Black. Her eyes seem to say trust her. So even though he had a grip on her wrist she was still able to move them towards him. She gripped his ears and began to massage them gently. He let go of the breath he was holding.

"When my mom got stressed I would grab her ears and gently rub them and she'd feel a little better. She'd do it to me too. But you have to do it really gently because they are so sensitive." Sakura whispered softly.

Sasuke only stared at her, allowing her to massage his ears.

"There." She said sitting back in her chair, he let go of her wrist and she picked up her pencil." You stress too much, it's not good for you." She said continuing writing his notes. Sasuke leaned back in his chair staring at the pinkette. Her ears and tail in a calm state.

Sasuke was big on his space but for some reason he allowed this feline touch him.

He flicked her ears, "AH! I JUST SAID THEY ARE SENSETIVE" she said rubbing her ears again.

"Come on." He said standing up.

"Huh?" She questioned seeing him heading for his closet. He pulled out a jacket and more sweat pants.

"We need to get you some clothes. I don't want cat hair on all of mine."

"I DON'T SHED IN THIS FORM!" she said irritated.

And they were back to bickering like an old couple.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Naruto couldn't wait to play his game. He jumped out of bed in boxers and cracked his back. He walked out his room thinking about how he had to feed Navi and Midna, _can't let the kitties starve._

He heard soft snoring and threw a quick glance at the couch only to look back in surprise.

The beautiful bluette that he always dreamed about was on his couch sleeping soundly. She was wearing his orange shirt that bundled near her hips revealing her creamy legs and some hint of her curls. Her ears and tails seemed to have a mind of their own and twitched every so often.

He had forgotten that his Navi was actually Hinata, a beautiful girl who was part cat.

He slowly dragged his eyes from her form to see the blanket she was using was on the floor. Like the gentleman, he was he bent down to retrieve her blanket. He stopped to stare at her face closer this time. Her mouth was slightly open letting out soft sounds. Her lips were so plump.

She was breathtaking and no girl has ever made his heart flutter the way she did.

Her eyelids began to move and before he knew it he was met with sleepy pale eyes. "G-good morning Naruto." She said softly. She craned her neck to give him a sweet lick on the cheek.

"G-good morning" Naruto said flustered falling back.

Hinata's eyes blinked a couple of times, she was confused, he had never had such reactions before. She leaped up worried about him. She got close to him for inspection. Her hands placed on both side of his body. Her body between his legs.

"N-naruto? Are you feeling o-ok?"

Naruto gritted his teeth trying to will his man to stay down but Hinata was making it tough for him! She was in between his legs in a seductive way. Her big eyes filled with worry and her eyelashes flutter with every blink. His shirt hung low enough on her so he could see her cleavage. He barely heard her question.

"A-are you sick?" She leaned forward so she could put her head on his, "You are burning up Naruto!" She gasped her ears moving in a worry state. He still wasn't talking but seemed to be sweating bullets. Hinata looked down to see that there was something in Naruto's boxers. She slowly reached for it only to have Naruto quickly stand up facing away from her.

"AH HAHAHA!" He laughed awkwardly facing away from her with his hands on his hips. "I'm fine Hinata don't worry about me. I have strong Uzumaki blood running through my veins I don't get sick!"

Hinata cocked her head to the side curious about Naruto's new attitude. Was it weird for her to be in this form? "W-why are you facing away from m-me?" she pouted. Naruto stared at her as she sat on the floor with her legs splayed out underneath her. Her ears pointed with curiosity and she was just too fucking cute. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat still facing away from her, "W-who me? I – I was uh- going to get some ramen duh!" He began to walk stiffly towards the kitchen.

He heard footsteps running towards him and looked back to see Hinata coming his way.

"AH!" he started running to the kitchen and circled the counter to successfully hide his hard on.

Hinata stopped at the other end of the counter leading to the kitchen while he was on the opposite side.

"W-why are you r-running then!" She accused pointing at him, her other fist balled up by her chest.

"W-what? Running? y-you were running first!" He said inching his way from her as she inched her way to him.

With new found courage she ran at him and he sprinted to the living room. He almost slipped on the rug, allowing Hinata to catch him.

"W-what's wrong Naruto" She said worried as she tried to get in front of him to inspect him. Naruto was holding her back with one hand but she grabbed hold of his arm pressing her boobs to him. He couldn't take it anymore! He flung Hinata on the couch careful to not hurt her and sprinted to the bathroom locking it behind him.

He huffed trying to catch his breath and stared at his member in irritation.

Hinata was quickly at the door trying to hear him. She heard him run the shower.

"N-naruto, are you okay?" she asked softly. What had she done? Did she hurt the boy?

"Haha nothing i-im just going to take a shower!" he called

Hinata stayed by the door however, trying to listen. She heard grunting noises and moaning. Was he hurt? Did she hurt him? Her ears laid down in sadness. Her tail hung low between her legs. Maybe he doesn't like this form? He didn't even want her to sleep next to him. He had never reacted this way when she was in cat form. She stared at her feet for a few more minutes before finally trudging away.

"awh" Naruto released a sigh as he released himself.

He had a hand on the wall with his head hanging low watching his cum wash down the drain. The water drenched his hair. Naruto was never one to care much about women. So why? Why can't he even control himself around this one? He punched the wall in agitation. Was it weird that he had fallen for her beauty? And her soft motherly like voice? Even her meow was soft as a cat! What was wrong with him was he crazy? Was this bestiality? Who even knows how long she was going to stay.

"This is insane." He whispered to himself.

 **Don't forget to review please and thank you :)**

 **Do you guys like how Naruto completely forgot to give Hinata boxers and just gave her a shirt?**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stepped out the bathroom with a fresh feeling. Sasuke was waiting for him by the counter with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face.

"What took you so long dobe? You know what- don't answer that. Get your shoes on and let's go."

" Wait, go where?"

Sasuke's brow twitched in further annoyance. "To get them some clothes."

Naruto just now realized the two women standing off by the living room fully clothed in sweat pants, sweatshirts and caps. Hinata wearing his orange clothes and Sakura wearing Sasuke's dark blue clothes.

"This hat hurts my ears" Sakura whined adjusting the cap.

Naruto couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out, the girls looked so cute and silly in their clothes.

"Oh yeah I forgot! To the mall we go!"

"The mall?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"Oh yeah you will love it ! Well at least ... all girls usually do, but yeah come on !" Naruto blabbered on.

Sakura huffed following Sasuke out the door and Naruto held it open for hinata. Their eyes met before she quickly glanced away and scurried off.

 _Well that was weird._ Naruto thought to himself.

"Woah, I've never been in a car before."

Sasuke opened the drivers door and stopped midway before getting in his Dodge Charger.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah well, I usually just. Oh forget it." She opened the door to get into the back. She looked around the car, and ran a hand over the seats. Hinata climbed in next to her and glanced around as well.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at the questioning stares of the two boys in the front.

"Are you guys going to be alright ?" Naruto asked worried.

"Psh! Just drive dummy" Sakura didn't like this whole worrying about her. She's never been in a car big whoop.

Not long before they hit the highway Sakura practically had her head out the window enjoying the breeze on her face.

"Wow ! This is amazing!" She held her hand out like it was an airplane and held onto her cap so it didn't fly off. Tears were in her eyes do to the wind, but she giggled with no worries.

"And here I thought you were a cat, not a dog." Sasuke said glancing at his rear view mirror.

" What is that suppose to mean!"

While Sakura was having fun, hinata was a different story. She was clutching the seat for dear life. She closed her eyes tightly hoping they would arrive at their destination soon. A soft pressure was on her knees and she peeked through her eyelashes to see naruto grinning at her.

"You alright hinata !" Naruto yelled over the wind. Said girl nodded her head quickly and then continued to shut her eyes tight.

Sasuke skidded to a stop making both girls lunge forward hitting the seat.

"OW!" "Ouch!"

"What the hell! Are your seat-belts not on! You idiots!"

"Seat-belts? You never said anything about seat belts!" A furious Sakura was yelling .

"She's right you know, she did say she's never been in a car." Naruto shrugged"sorry girls ."

Sasuke never admits defeat. "Tch" was his only reply as he pulled into the parking lot.

"You know you are a real big jerk!" Sakura got out the car slamming the door.

"Don't slam my door because of your own ignorance."

"Well you never told me about a damn seat-belt!"

"I'm not your father, nor am I your caretaker. Figure something's out yourself."

Sakura began to grind her teeth together, "I don't know what's your problem but you can be a real- a real ass!" Sakura finished folding her arms.

Naruto sighed at the two and pulled open the door for Hinata.

"Are you alright ?" He asked offering his hand.

"Y-yes." She grabbed his hand gently, allowing him to help her out the car. He gave her a smile but she only pulled back her hand and quickly walked away to catch up with the others. Naruto hummed in confusion. What was up with her?

"I'm sorry for your ignorance." Sasuke gave the angered cat a pointed look.

"Excuse me?" She said hiding the smug smile that almost took a hold of her face.

"You heard me, I'm not saying it again."

Sasuke ended.

"That's the best you are going to get Sakura. I've never heard him apologize for anything so I'd take it." Naruto laughed awkwardly. He was still a bit put off from Hinata's weird behavior lately. But as the goof ball he is, he played it cool.

"Well.. I accept your apology then...Even if it was half assed." She whispered the last part under her breath.

"Is...this the mall." Hinata looked at the huge building with wide eyes.

"Yeah... this place is huge." Sakura added.

The boys escorted the girls to the first clothing store they believed to be the most popular among the girls at their college. As Soon as the girls entered it was like a spell was cast on them. They began to giggle and pick out clothes. Twirling around with dresses.

"Hinata ! Look at this one! This is like the skirt that girl wore on the tv."

"Sakura this pink would look so cute with your hair." Hinata smiled.

They have never been to a clothing store it was so new to them. Dressing up in cute clothes with frilly skirts and bows? They couldn't even imagine. They tried on different clothes tossing each other clothes back and forth between there rooms.

"Sakura.."

"What's up Hinata? Did you try on the dress?" Sakura was busy trying to tuck her tail in her skirt.

"Well Sakura.. it's cute it's just. We wouldn't be able to wear these out.."

Sakura paused holding on to her tail.

"How will we hide our tails, let alone our ears?" She whispered

Sakura sighed,"yeah I know, I guess I forgot that important part." They both sat down on the bench that was in their dressing rooms, leaning their heads on the wall that separated both of them.

"Hey!"

"Eek!" Hinata screeched as Sakura climbed under the dressing room stall.

"Y-you scared me."

"Sorry- but look!" She placed a cute hat on hinata and one on herself.

"See we can wear cute hats or even big bows to cover up our ears... you know when we are out. And look." Sakura had on a pretty magenta dress. "See no tail! You just gotta keep your tail down and don't get excited or anything. Keep it low and no one will see." She smiled

" you know we could even wrap a jacket around our waist , like in this magazine." Hinata showed her the magazine she was given when they walked in.

"Oh yeah that'll work too! See there's nothing to worry about. Maybe more long flowy dresses and skirts "

They both giggled as they tried on more clothes.

"Okay... and your total is 858 dollars and 23 cents." The pretty cashier smiled at the boys but quickly dropped it when she saw the dark look on Sasuke's face.

"You guys spent nearly... " Sasuke stopped as Naruto patted him on the back chuckling awkwardly. "It's okay Sasuke !" He said grabbing his wallet. They both swiped their cards each taking on half of the bill. The girls looked unfazed by this not knowing much about money.

"Do you think we went overboard?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Maybe ... just a little." Hinata whispered back. " I think 800 is a pretty big number."

"You think!" Sasuke yelled tossing a glare over his shoulder making the girls cower. They were now walking out of the store, Naruto carrying most of the bags. Sasuke of course had none.

"Hey Sasuke relax. You guys needed new clothes anyway." Naruto piped up.

"O-m-g."

The group stopped to look towards the interrupting voice. It was a group of three girls. One had long bleach blonde hair with a white crop top and black jeans, her hair was placed in a ponytail. The other had dark blue hair that was in a messy bun. She wore a pretty dark blue dress that stopped mid thigh. The last one was a girl with blonde hair that was placed in two separate ponytails. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a grey long sleeve shirt that hugged her figure. All three were holding purses nonchalantly and sipping from a drink.

"Sasuke, it's been a while, you know.. since we've studied together." The blonde one flirted.

"Haven't seen you boys at anymore of our parties." the dark blue one added eyeing naruto suggestively. The other dirty blonde girl seemed less interested in the conversation.

"Ino, Koyuki, Temari." Sasuke greeted them each with a nod.

"Hey." Naruto awkwardly waved with all the bags.

"Y-your that girl on tv!" Sakura shrieked stepping forward.

"Yes. And who are you." Koyuki looked at her annoyed.

"Well you are wonderful! I love your movies , they are so romantic." Sakura continued to gush not noticing the evil glares she was receiving.

"Anywaaays." Ino pushed passed Sakura purposefully. " To more important matters, you and naruto Are invited to my party. I hope I see you there." She let a lengthy finger play on Sasuke's chest. She looked up at him giving him a seductive smile along with the flutter of her eyelashes. As if she finally noticed the other two girls and bags a furious look crossed her face before it was covered again.

"Sasuke, playing with little girls again?"

"They aren't of importance." Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura was watching the whole thing unfold becoming rather irritated. These girls weren't even bothering to acknowledge them. And why is Sasuke allowing this witch to touch him so casually? He's not pushing her away or calling her a nuisance.

"Hm, well when you are done breaking hearts ... you know where to find me. Your always welcome in my bed."

Sasuke smirked," I might just take you up on that offer." Ino bit her red lips lightly, getting awfully close to Sasuke .

"Come on girls, we have to be at rehearsal" An annoyed Temari finally spoke up.

Ino sighed giving Sasuke a longing stare," Until next time." She winked

"Bye Naruto." Koyuki smiled brightly.

"Cya!" Naruto called as if he was talking to a buddy.

They watched the three retreat as their heels echoed. Sakura stared at Sasuke as he watched them leave.

"What?" He finally asked with a bored tone.

Sakura didn't say anything but grunted as she turned away towards the exit. She was angry! She wouldn't dare say jealous. But she was angry! What was that! Who was she and why was she the only one Sasuke didn't yell at? Whatever she didn't care

 _Cha- stupid duck butt_

Hinata watched the girls leave as well. She didn't like the tension and for the most part stood shielded behind Naruto. One thing for sure she had this spiteful feeling towards the dark blue actress. If she remembered correctly she always talked about a crush she had on her talk shows and how she long to tell him. Hinata was feeling.. jealous. Could it be the blonde boy that she liked? She could be just jumping to conclusion but she didn't look anywhere else but Naruto? And he didn't seem to act weird like he did around her? Did they have something special that was hidden ? Hinata pondered deeply before- "Hey Hinata!"

"Eep!" Hinata blushed when Naruto appeared in her vision.

"Lost ya there for a minute!" He chuckled giving her a pat on the back.

Hinata stared at his blue eyes before averting her gaze. She wasn't normal. Nothing about her. That woman was beautiful too. And of course a human. She felt her ears twitch under the cap she wore.

"T-thank you Naruto." She whispered scurrying away from him. She couldn't handle being near him lately. She felt so confused.

 _There she goes again_! Naruto was starting to get distressed. What happened with her ?

The group left the mall silently. Sakura didnt stick her head out the window but rather laid her head back in confusion. All she could think about was how she felt about the confrontation between Sasuke and that Ino girl. She felt like she seen her somewhere before too. Was she a singer? Ah what's the use she didn't care!

The ride home was silent. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the pondering pink haired cat in his mirror. What was her issue anyway? If he knew any better he'd say she was perhaps jealous. To be honest he wasn't all that interested in Ino. Sometimes he liked to play her flirting games and sometimes he didn't. He couldn't say why he chose today to play her game but he's glad he did. A smirk crossed his features. He might have a little fun with this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Two bushy tails swooshed excitedly.

The owners of these tails were seated in the middle of the living room floor. Clothes spread out everywhere and magazines spread about.

Calm gleeful chatters filled their space.

"Oh wow I feel like..like." Hinata began . She put her finger to her mouth trying to think of an appropriate word. Her legs in a criss cross. Her pink mouth twisted up.

"Human?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. She looked at her from her position, lying on her stomach legs swinging in the air behind her .

"Well. Yeah" Hinata shrugged looking at the tv. A girly channel on where women gossip and poke fun of each other. The slowly disappearing sun peeked through the curtains casting a slight light on the tv.

"Is that weird?"

"Hm?"

"T-that I enjoy it. All of it." Hinata whispered getting closer to her friend. Naruto and Sasuke were at the gym working out. It wasn't like anyone could hear her.

"Mmm... I don't think that." Sakura placed her head in her hands blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"I enjoy it too." She let a smile grace her face."except Sasuke. He's a jerk. You are lucky Naruto looks after you a lot. He miggghht..." Sakura got up with an evil grin .

"Wha- no don't say it!"

"Like you!" Sakura tackled Hinata down tickling her making her laugh "stop stop!" She yelled between giggles and tears. She transformed in to a cat leaving her clothes on the floor along with Sakura.

They played cat and mouse running around the house. Dashing between chairs and ducking under couches.

"The fair is in town ! Don't forget to come on down and enjoy popcorn! Cotton candy! Rides! And prizes!"

The white cat slides to a stop making the other cat collide into her. Each producing a mew of discomfort. But the white cat peered at the tv. She stepped closer seeing all the pretty lights flash on the screen. People screaming excitedly.

"Meowww...?" The black cat questioned with a tilt to her head.

The white cat turned to give the other cat a, "meeeow." And both stared at the tv.

The girls transformed their naked forms on the floor staring at the tv.

"Wow.. that looks fun."

"Yeah..."

"And besides... it's not like Naruto and I could have a n-normal relationship."

"Don't say that!" Sakura tapped her shoulder."never say never."

The girls ears perked up hearing footsteps and keys not far from the room. They quickly jumped up putting their clothes back on and trying to throw their clothes quickly in bags.

"Like I was saying Sasuke I have perfect form!"

"If you keep that form you are going to mess up your back."

Sasuke opened the door to their apartment. He was met with two cat girls with jean shorts and purple and pink tank tops. Their hair in a tussle and there was a slight blush to their face. Of course he had female cats who are people.. who live in his apartment. What was normal anymore? Sasuke could only wonder. He looked about at their blush and hair. If she messed up his room again or something else...

"Hey girls !" Naruto smiled holding a box of pizza.

"What did you guys do." Sasuke asked accusingly.

"N-nothing!"

"Well, this time." Sakura added scratching the back of her head." Hey don't give me that look I said sorry!"

"It's all in the pass guys let's eat!" Naruto put down the pizza on the table. Everyone sat at the table to eat a slice.

"Wow! This is good!"

"Mhmm!" Hinata agreed with a satisfied smile.

After a while of eating Sakura cleared her throat," so what's a fair?"

"No"

"Sasuke!" Sakura got up slamming her hands down on the table, her cat ears moving erratically. "Why!"

"You guys practically spent 1,000 dollars, you should be happy both our families are wealthy people."

"B-but!"

A sad look crossed Hinata's face as she looked at the stoic Sasuke. Naruto watched this while munching on his pizza. He put a hand on Hinata's making her ears perk up from their sad position. A blush crossed her face.

"You guys wanna go? I think it be fun Sasuke !" He said squeezing Hinata's hand before he jumped up obnoxiously, knocking his chair back.

"What the hell! No Naruto ! When were fairs ever fun anyway?"

"Well you never had a childhood teme! Go get your clothes on guys we are going right now!"

"Right now?!" Sasuke and the girls said together. The other two excitingly... Sasuke... not so much.

"Let's go! We will take my car!"

"And use your money..." Sasuke muttered .

"Yay!" Sakura screamed "fair fair fair" they all chanted together. Naruto fist the air like he was rooting for a sports team. The girls jumped together in the air laughing.

Sasuke stared at his blonde friend with irritation. His eyebrows twitching.

What the actual fuck.

The girls rushed off to throw on their new clothes. Hinata with a purple dress and a burgundy buret to cover her ears. Sakura put on a pink dress and a black buret to cover hers. They were excited as they threw there clothes on. Not even realizing they were changing in the living room.

"HEY NEXT TIME USE THE BATHROOM TO CHANGE!" Sasuke yelled from the table averting his gaze . Naruto blushed scratching his head awkwardly. "S-sorry!" But the sorry was followed by a giggle. They were just too excited.

The girls were practically bouncing the whole ride there. It was becoming evening so the fair lights shown through the sky. The girls were awed by the whole thing.

"Let's go let's go!" Sakura said excited. There were people bustling about, loud music was playing and rides were spinning and zooming. Laughter and screams filled the air.

Sasuke very much disliked the crowdedness and couldn't figure out why he allowed them to drag him here. He hated the fair. What a waste of time and money. This is all he could think while they ran to the first booth. He watched with his arms crossed as the other three played the games. They even rode on rides but he stayed off them. Sasuke was beginning to get rather irritated.

Sakura and Hinata were having a blast. And Naruto loved seeing the girls have fun.

"Over here over here!" Naruto yelled. And they laughed going to the next booth. But Sakura stopped Naruto with a pull on his sleeve.

"W-wait."

Sakura was now trying to win a prize and she excitedly looked at the cute fluffy bear hanging up. She missed every single shot. And kept playing and playing until she finally got two. He stared at the pink haired woman next to him who shouted when she got her second hoop.

"One more hoop and you win a prize!"

The fiery woman twisted her lips up as she prepared to shoot the ball. She tightened her fingers around the ball before jerking her arms forward releasing the ball. Her hands still in the air as she watched the ball hit the rim. "Aw..."

"Last one miss!" The young man grabbed the ball and tossed it to her.

Hinata and Naruto were behind her cheering her on. "It's okay Sakura concentrate!"

"I know know !" Sakura got ready to throw the ball again but before it went far Sasuke grabbed it in mid air.

"H-what the hell sasuke !" She glared at him with her fist shaking.

"You weren't going to make it. And I won't allow you to use all my money on this pathetic game for a bear."

Sakura had a slight blush to her face," how do you know I want that bear ! "

Sasuke got closed to Sakura pulling her close, with an arm around her waist. His mouth by her ear and him behind her.

"You are getting too excited. We don't need anyone questioning what's under your dress baka."

Sakura put her head down slightly forgetting about her tail that she tried to hide.

"Chin up and focus now . Put your hand right here."

Sasuke pulled Sakura's hand onto the ball, his big hand over hers covering it.

"And your other hand here."

"Like this?"

"Hm." He nodded"now eye on the basket, you have to follow through."

"I know what I'm doing I got the first two!"

"By mere accident, now pay attention!" He flicked her forehead before placing his hands back on hers.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes."

They both threw the ball together making a swoosh.

"WINNER! Choose your prize!"

Sakura clapped excitedly ,she turned to quickly give Sasuke a big hug and a quick lick to his cheek. She paused looking at his face."sorry..." she said arms still around his neck. He stared at her not knowing what to say before she quickly turned around grabbing the bear.

"Thank you thank you!" She said swinging the bear around. Sasuke slowly glanced around at the confused faces that just saw Sakura lick his cheek. He slowly wiped his cheek playing it off. He couldn't say that he didn't like it. A weird kink. He snorted at this thought.

"Isn't it so cute Hinata !" But she received no answer. "Hinata ?" Both Sasuke and Sakura looked around to see neither Hinata or Naruto. "Fucking dobe..."

"Where are we going Naruto?" Hinata was being half dragged through the crowd of people . Naruto had her hand in his and leading her to somewhere she didn't know.

"I gotta show you my favorite ride.. I use to ride it all the time with my dad when he was around.." he gave her a shy smile before facing forward determined on his location. "O-okay." Hinata looked around at all the other couples holding hands and what not. She felt out of place. It wasn't like Naruto was her boyfriend or anything. She kept her head down in a sad manner.

"This is it right here!" Naruto stopped abruptly. Hinata looked at the big wheel that spun around and around methodically. Lights blinking on it in greens,blues, all sorts of colors.

"What is this ?" Hinata questioned as Naruto payed the woman in red.

"A Ferris wheel, I know it's a little lame but I used to enjoy it a lot with my family, you can see the whole town.. and it's peaceful actually." She climbed in with the help of Naruto, it was like a ball with windows on its side.

"Off you go!" The woman called as they got seated. It wasn't very roomy but it was roomy enough, Hinata sat across from him and it jerked forward before slowly moving. Rocking slightly.

Hinata stared at Naruto as a nostalgic look took hold of his face. He stared out the window with a sad smile.

"Look.." he whispered

Hinata looked out the window watching as all the lights flashed around them. It was beautiful. He was right. She was awed. It kind of scared her at first but how could she hate such a view. It was also quiet almost. It was like the noise around them was but a ghostly noise, but not too loud. Muffled almost.

"It is beautiful Naruto." She said smiling"thank you for taking me on here.. what?"

Naruto was staring at her as if thinking about something."why have you been acting ... I don't know ." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's like you've been avoiding me or something. Do you hate me?"

Hate?! How could she? he was wonderful. So wonderful how could she hate him!

"Naruto... no. That's not it at all." She shook her head sadly. She adjusted her hat on her ears.

"Then what is it?"

The Ferris wheel stopped at the top and both of them took the time to admire the view.

"It's... just I'm not exactly human." She said softly still looking out. "And I don't want to intrude on your life...-"

Hinata couldn't finish because Naruto was hugging her. His face was hidden in her hair.

"Stop ignoring me please. Anyone but you." He held her tight and Hinata didn't know what to say.

She patted his back softly before slowly wrapping her arms around him. He felt warm. They didn't realize they were moving again, but after a while Naruto held her a bit away, staring at her face. A bright smile on. He was close very close. His eyes seemed to reflect the lights.

Hinata wanted to kiss him. That's how it happened in the movies right? Was he gonna kiss her? Oh god. Hinata's heart was beating quickly. His golden hair was beautiful to her. His kindness was refreshing. And his bright smile! He was amazing to her.. his lips seemed to move but she couldn't hear anything... her eyes were slowly closing... and then she couldn't see anything... he's so beautiful.

...

"Hinata?"

Dud.

Hinata's head had fell forward hitting his chin.

"H-HINATA!"

Naruto was now frantically moving Hinata's shoulders back and forth. Her head was slowly going with her body not responding.

"Uh.. oh god." Naruto was freaking out now. He didn't even realize the ride stopped.

"Rides ove- what the !" The woman who was conducting the ride looked at Naruto in shock.

"Uh she passed out I didn't do anything I s-swear!" Naruto was sweating bullets. He was still blabbering picking up the unconscious girl in his arms. He quickly moved away from the glaring woman,holding Hinata bridal style.

What happened to her! She just passed out. He looked at her cute face, a red hue covered her cheeks and a soft smile was on her face. She was cute to him. Innocently cute. He sighed, carrying the now sleeping Hinata back to the entrance.

He looked as people gave him odd stares.

Gotta find Sasuke and Sakura first. Or the police might swarm me for carrying an unconscious girl to my car...

Naruto gulped.

* * *

"I don't get it if you aren't having fun then go sit in the car." Sakura was eating a candy apple with her teddy bear in her other hand. Walking side by side with Sasuke.

"Then who would pay for all your expenses?" He smirked

Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke, glaring at him. He only glared back. His hands in his pockets.

Sakura held up her bear to his face. And talking with a baby like voice began to puppet the bear.

"Maybe if big old bad wolf Sasuke tried to have fun, he'd see life isn't so bad! So take that stick out your bum grandpa!"

Sasuke blinked at the bear that blocked his view, and he began to laugh. She was too fucking interesting this girl. So strange.

Sakura put her bear down . "WHAT! Why are you laughing! I'm being serious ! You should try to have more fun. I think I see grey hairs in your hair. Stress isn't healthy."

"How can I take you seriously with that voice?" He chuckled. He hadn't had a good laugh like that in a while. He had to admit. The woman was interesting. Confusing. Very confusing. But worthy of his attention.

"Ok."

"What?"

"I want to take you somewhere . That I actually like."

Sakura had deer eyes. Sasuke? Putting in effort? Is the world ending. But Sakura smiled , following him.

"Here."

Sakura had her head cocked to one side. She followed him out of the fair and across the street. They walked for a moment into the woods. She almost thought he was tricking her and any moment he was going to run and leave her. But he didn't.

She was met with a dirt road. Cars were speeding around quickly. Kicking up dirt and dust. There were people on the side cheering them on, and shouting obnoxiously.

"What is it?"

"Racing. My brother used to take me here when I was young."

Sakura bit her candy apple. Munching slowly. She stared at Sasuke's face as he watched the cars zoom around. His right hand on the chain linked fence above his head. He wore a slight smirk.

"It seems a little dangerous. They are going really fast."

"That's the fun. It's exhilarating."

"What?"

He looked at her with a snort." Fun." He said sarcastically. "Not the childish stuff at the fair."

"Well why don't you do this then?"

"No time. I don't have room for hobbies and going out. I have to switch to a university after my four years in college are up. I have to keep working. I can't slack off like Naruto can."

"Oh." Sakura looked on as one of the cars whipped by them. Making her hair blow back.

"Let's go."

"Wah? You don't want to see who wins?"

"Remember what I said? I don't have time for this kind of stuff. I have to finish some work anyway."

"Okay."

Sakura had a small smile on her face. She was finally cracking into the jackass Sasuke, and seeing a different side of him. If only she could pull the damn stick out his ass.

"What are you so damn happy about?"

"Huh?" Sakura gasped. Sasuke's hand was holding her tail down but in reality he was holding her butt. A blush was covering her face.

"YOU JACKASS!" She tried to fight him but Sasuke held onto her. From another perspective it looked like Sasuke was her lover and holding her back in a bear hug.

"Will you calm down. You are going to give yourself away. What if someone takes you away and conduct experiments on you. Then what?"

Sakura got rather quiet and a fear he's never seen crossed her face. She opened and closed her mouth before shutting it.

"What?"

" nothing ." She pushed off him and began walking quickly to the car.

That was weird.

"guys ! I've been looking everywhere for you ! I think security is following me !" Naruto was running quickly towards them with Hinata still in his arms.

"What the hell Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura groaned together. They looked at each other surprised at their timing but turned their heads away.

"no time lets go!"

"what did you do to her ?" Sakura asked with a chuckle. She saw the small smile on her friends face.

Naruto was blabbering trying to convince the two that he had done nothing wrong.

"I get it Naruto . It's okay. She'll be up and running tomorrow."

Naruto sighed. "That's a relief."

Sakura let out a laugh. The blonde boy really did care for her companion.

"NOT FUNNY SAKURA ! SECURITY WAS FOLLOWING ME !"

"your fault for leaving us dobe." Sasuke shrugged

"Ugh. Now everyone is going to think I'm some kind of creep."

"too late ." Sasuke countered

"Hey!"

this made Sakura laugh more. Yes . She did like the boys company. They weren't bad. Not bad at all huh Hinata. She ran her fingers in Hinata's hair, staring At the two bickering boys.

 **this chapter was a little long, sorry if it was too long. Don't forget to review please.**


End file.
